1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge display device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas discharge display device and a method for manufacturing the same, in which the gas discharge display is suitable for use in display devices such as plasma display panels (PDPs) that are designed to provide high resolution and brightness. Specifically, the novel design and method of making pertain to prevention of connection defects such as discontinuities between electrodes within discharge cells and the corresponding external terminals at the edge of the display, thus improving the reliability of the display surface while enhancing manufacturing productivity and reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The PDP is quickly emerging as a major flat panel display configuration for use in large-screen applications as a result of its very high picture quality. The PDP includes a pair of transparent substrates facing one another and sealed together with a predetermined gap there between. A plurality of first electrodes are provided in a striped configuration formed on an inner surface of one of the transparent substrates, and a plurality of second electrodes are provided in a striped configuration on an inner surface of the other of the transparent substrates. Generally, the first electrodes are orthogonal to the second electrodes. Barrier ribs are formed parallel to and between the second electrodes. Between a pair of barrier ribs is a concave shaped discharge cell with a second electrode formed at the bottom and running the entire length of the discharge cells.
Compared to liquid crystal displays, the PDP is able to realize better quality image of high resolution gray scale, improved color reproduction capabilities, and faster response. In addition, the PDP is lower in cost than the LCD for display units when screen sizes exceed 30 inches.
However, the second electrodes that run along the discharge cells must be electrically connected to terminals to function properly. Generally, these terminals are formed at the edges of the display. One problem with some designs is that the electrical connections between the terminals and the second electrodes is designed and made in such a way that the electrical interconnections are unreliable, often fail, often disconnect, and thus degrade the quality of the images displayed and degrade the usefulness of the display. What is therefore needed is an improved design for connecting these second electrodes to their respective terminals that is reliable, inexpensive to make and has a low failure rate.